diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
This page delves mostly into the base upgrades and what they branch off into. For more details on every individual upgrade, visit their respective pages, or for a briefer run-down, visit Tiers. Basic Upgrades The basic Tank starts out as a circle with just one barrel. When you reach level 15, you can upgrade your tank to become a Twin, Sniper, Machine Gun or Flank Guard. The Twin upgrade adds a second barrel, but decreases Bullet Penetration and reduces damage. The Sniper upgrade increases Bullet Damage and Bullet Speed, as well as zooms out the screen slightly, but greatly reduces your Reload Speed. The Machine Gun upgrade increases your Reload Speed, but slightly decreases your Bullet Damage. The Flank Guard upgrade adds a smaller barrel to your back, which allows you to shoot in two directions, yet decreases Health Regen. Only selectable at Level 30, the Smasher upgrade removes all barrels and instead adds a hexagon around the tank. This will decrease Movement Speed and remove all Bullet stats but each other stat will cap at 10 Skill Points instead of 7. When you reach Level 30, you can choose a second upgrade depending on the basic upgrade that you chose. You can upgrade again at Level 45. As of September 29th, the upgrade tree looks like this: Twin Main article: Twin Twin can upgrade into Triple Shot, Quad Tank, or the Twin Flank. If you choose Triple Shot, your tank’s dual barrels will move out onto the side pointing diagonally, making room for a third barrel in the middle. This upgrade will also lower your tank’s Movement Speed. Triple Shot can then upgrade into Penta Shot, which adds an additional two not so spread barrels between the sides and the middle of your tank, or Spread Shot, which adds an additional eight extremely spread barrels to the tank. From Triple Shot, you can also upgrade to the Triplet, which is basically a Twin with a third barrel in the middle. It shoots much faster than the Twin, but has less Bullet Damage and Penetration. If you choose Quad Tank, the two cannons move to the top and bottom and adds another 2 barrels to the side spread out evenly. This will increase Reload and Bullet Speed but lowers movement speed. Quad Tank can then upgrade into Octo Tank, which has eight barrels (one facing in each normally used direction), or into Auto 5, which has 5 Auto Turrets instead of regular barrels. If you choose Twin Flank, your tank will receive an additional two barrels on the back. This will also lower your tank’s Movement Speed. Twin Flank can then upgrade into Triple Twin. Triple Twin will make your tank have three pairs of barrels with equal distance from one pair to the other. You can also upgrade to Battleship, which switches all your barrels for drone launchers. These launchers fire drones that attack for you all drones die after a certain amount of time and half of the drones can be controlled. Sniper Main article: Sniper The Sniper increase your range, field of vision and bullet damage, but decreases your rate of fire. The Sniper can be upgraded into Overseer, Assassin, Hunter or Trapper. If you choose Assassin, your tank’s barrel will get longer, increase your FoV even more and decrease your Reload even more. Assassin can then upgrade to Ranger, which increases your tank's FoV and bullet penetration even more and decreases Reload even more, or Stalker, an Assassin which can go invisible. If you choose Overseer, you will have two Spawners on the side of your tank and controllable Red Triangle Drones instead of bullets. Overseer can then upgrade to Overlord, which has two more Spawners and adds controllable Drones, Manager, an invisible Overseer with one Spawner, Necromancer, a square Overseer which controls a huge army of Yellow Square Drones instead of a small troop of Triangle Drones, Overtrapper, which shifts the two Spawners to the back and adds a Launcher to the front, or Factory, which has 1 minion launcher and shoots small minions that attack the nearest thing that provides XP and can also be controlled. Overseer can also upgrade to Battleship which has 4 drone launchers that fire small and weak drones. The Battleship can have infinity of these drones. The drones only last a certain time and will die. If you choose Hunter, a second barrel will overlap the first one and shoot an extra bullet every shot. Hunter can then upgrade to Predator, which adds one more barrel (and thus one more extra bullet) and an ability to concentrate your FoV in a certain direction, or Streamliner, which has a barrel in 5 segments and shoots lots of bullets at an incredible rate. It formerly could upgrade to X Hunter or the old Predator. If you choose Trapper, the barrel will be replaced by a Launcher which launches Traps instead of bullets. Trapper can then upgrade to Mega Trapper, which has less reload and bigger traps, Tri-Trapper, which has three Launchers instead of one, Gunner Trapper, which shifts the Launcher to the back and adds two Gunner barrels to the front, or Auto Trapper, which adds an Auto Turret on top. Machine Gun Main article: Machine Gun The Machine Gun increases your Reload speed and decreases Bullet Damage. It can be upgraded into the Destroyer, Gunner or Sprayer (formerly Destroyer and Machine Gun II). If you choose Destroyer, your barrel is replaced by a Cannon which shoots huge strong bullets but has drastically decreased Reload. A popular way of using this type of tank is to use the recoil to launch yourself into other tanks when you have fully upgraded your Body Damage and health (Rammer Build). Destroyer can then upgrade to the Hybrid, which adds a Spawner to the back, or the Annihilator which makes the cannon wider and more damaging. If you choose Gunner, your barrel is replaced by four tiny barrels which shoot small, weak bullets but has drastically increased Reload. Gunner can further upgrade to Auto Gunner, which adds an Auto Turret on top, Gunner Trapper, which removes two of the Gunner barrels and adds a Launcher to the back, or Streamliner, which has a barrel in 5 segments and shoots lots of bullets at an incredible rate. Only possible at Level 45, you can choose the Sprayer. If you choose Sprayer, you get an extra tiny barrel inside your barrel which ejects bullets and mini bullets at the same time but decreases Bullet Damage even more. Flank Guard Main article: Flank Guard The Flank Guard adds a half barrel on the back of the tank which shoots at the same time as the other one. It can be upgraded to the Twin Flank, Quad Tank, Tri-Angle or Auto 3. If you choose Tri-Angle (the fastest tank in the game), the half-barrel on the back becomes two half-barrels, forming a triangle. Tri-Angle can further upgrade into the Booster, which adds two more guns behind the tank, decreasing its speed but doubling its acceleration, or the Fighter, which adds two additional guns to the side, increases Bullet Damage and decreases speed. If you choose Quad Tank, another 2 barrels are added to the top and bottom. This will increase Reload and Bullet Speed but lowers movement speed. Quad Tank can then upgrade into Octo Tank, which has eight barrels (one for each normally used direction), or into Auto 5, which has 5 Auto Turrets instead of regular barrels. If you choose Twin Flank, your tank will receive an additional two barrels, one on each side. This will also lower your tank’s Movement Speed. Twin Flank can then upgrade into Triple Twin. Triple Twin will make your tank have three pairs of barrels with equal distance from one pair to the other. Twin Flank can also upgrade to Battleship, which replaces the barrels with drone launchers that fire small drones that attack for you. Only half of these drones are controllable. If you choose Auto 3, your barrels will be replaced by 3 Auto Turrets. Auto 3 can then upgrade into Auto 5, which has 5 Auto Turrets instead of 3, or Auto Gunner, a Gunner with an Auto Turret on top. Smasher Main article: Smasher If you choose Smasher, the barrel and all Bullet stats are removed. A hexagon is added around the tank and Movement Speed is decreased. All other stats cap at 10 Skill Points instead of 7 with this tank. This tank can upgrade to the Landmine (formerly Mega Smasher and Landmine) at Level 45. The Landmine is a Smasher with another hexagon that spins twice as fast. It further decreases Movement Speed but can turn invisible. You can also upgrade to Auto Smasher, which adds an Auto Turret on top of the Smasher body. Removed Main article: Machine Gun II The Machine Gun II (in-game Machine Gun) used to upgrade from the Machine Gun. It looked exactly the same, had faster, more damaging bullets and less spread but further decreased Movement Speed (sort of like the Sprayer). It was removed in the update that added the Gunner. Main Article: Mega Destroyer The Mega Destroyer (in-game Destroyer) was the fan name given to the Destroyer when it upgraded from the Machine Gun II. Apart from that, it was no different from a regular Destroyer. Main article: Mega Smasher The Mega Smasher used to upgrade from the Smasher. It had a thicker hexagon around it. It further decreased Movement Speed and increased knockback resistance. The knockback resistance on the regular Smasher, the Landmine and the Mega Smasher. It was thus removed for being useless. Main article: Predator The Predator used to be quite different when the X Hunter was still around. It looked like the X Hunter but with the largest barrel instead being a trapezium, like on a Ranger’s barrel or a Dominator’s Cannon. It shot only two bullets like the Hunter does but had the zooming ability that it still has now. Main article: X Hunter The X Hunter used to upgrade from the Hunter. It looked like the Predator does nowadays. It shot three bullets just like the Predator does but lacked a zooming ability. Special Mothership Main article: Mothership (Tank) The Mothership tank was exclusive to the defunct Mothership game mode and impossible to upgrade to. In this mode, random players would become their team's Mothership; the same goes for the enemy team. The Mothership was level 140 and had all upgrades maxed out except Health Regen (Health Regeneration is only upgraded once). It spawned 16 controllable Protectors and 16 uncontrollable ones to survive. These Protectors could be destroyed.The two players to join a server first would control the Motherships for the Red and Blue team. They had 5 minutes in control of the Mothership before 2 new players took control of their team's Mothership. The Mothership was kept around in Sandbox. In this case, however, it behaves like a regular tank and can only be accessed by pressing \ . Dominator Main article: Dominator This tank, like the Arena Closer, is impossible to upgrade to. It shoots large Destroyer bullets that can instantly kill most enemies. However, its reload is rather slow and can only hit one enemy at a time, leaving it vulnerable for attack. It has an immense amount of health; more than 3 times an Alpha Pentagons. The Dominator is initially controlled by an AI but can be player controlled through pressing H when a Dominator is captured. There is also a Gunner Dominator, with 3 powerful Gunner barrels or Trapper Dominator with 8 Trap launchers. Arena Closer Main article: Arena Closer When the arena is being closed, the server will spawn many Arena Closers to remove all the players from the server and start a new game. The Arena Closers seem to be fully upgraded, without any reduction in speed, strength, or other upgrade side effects. There is no possible way to receive this upgrade in-game. It is possible to destroy an Arena Closer, however it has such a large amount of health that attempting to destroy it is not worth it. Its damage stats are so high that they will kill you extremely fast. Also, the quicker you are killed, the quicker you get to play again, so it is recommended to let them kill you. Arena Closers are playable only on Sandbox mode. Tank IDs The lower the ID, the earlier it was added. In Sandbox mode, pressing \ will cycle through these in ID order (highest to lowest) with minor changes. #Tank #Twin #Triplet #Triple Shot #Quad Tank #Octo Tank #Sniper #Machine Gun #Machine Gun II #Flank Guard #Tri-Angle #Destroyer #Overseer #Overlord #Twin Flank #Penta Shot #Assassin #Arena Closer (Special) #Necromancer #Triple Twin #Hunter #Gunner #Stalker #Ranger #Booster #Fighter #Hybrid #Manager #Mothership (Special) #Predator #Sprayer #Trapper #Gunner Trapper #Overtrapper #Mega Trapper #Tri-Trapper #Smasher #Landmine #Auto Gunner #Auto 5 #Auto 3 #Spread Shot #Streamliner #Auto Trapper #Destroyer Dominator (Special) #Gunner Dominator (Special) #Trapper Dominator (Special) #Battleship #Annihilator #Auto Smasher #Spike #Factory Category:Diep.io